Since many buildings today are poorly illuminated, there is a need to switch on light in daytime, and this results in a waste of electricity. To address this problem, adequate indoor lighting or daylighting is gradually being taken seriously.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional solar lighting device 10. The solar lighting device 10 comprises a collecting plate 102, a reflecting plate 104, and a guiding tube 106. For the above mentioned, sun's rays are collected by the collecting plate 102, reflected by the reflecting plate 104, and then gathered at an opening of the guiding tube 106. Finally, the guiding tube 106 transmits sun's rays into a room E. Referring to FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram showing a conventional energy saving lighting device 20. The energy saving lighting device 20 has a light reflection device 202 for collecting sun's rays. The collected light are then transmitted into a room via a vertical tunnel reflector 204, a horizontal tunnel reflector 206, and an opening 210.
However, the installation of the solar lighting device 10 or the light reflection device 202 of the energy saving lighting device 20 are limited to the construction of the building because they are too bulky to be installed easily and may impair the outer appearance. Moreover, their reflecting surfaces are usually silver plated, and this results in high cost. In addition, the installation of the solar lighting device 10 or the light reflection device 202 of the energy saving lighting device 20 requires a plurality of components, e.g. brackets, fixing seats, and so on. Stronger wind may bring about a serious concern for safety.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a light-concentrating panel to improve the above-mentioned disadvantages.